


No Vacancy

by bluejobz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Domestication, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Socketfucking, Spoilers, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejobz/pseuds/bluejobz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helex likes the electric guy, but the electric guy is fucking the pointy guy and won’t stop for nothin’.</p><p>Not a single thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like socketfucking*, skip the first part. If you don’t like torture**, skip the second part. If you don’t like bestiality***, skip the third part. If you don’t like any of these, I’m not sure you and this fic were meant to be.
> 
> >Maybe Kaon had a crush on the previous Vos and suggested to Tarn that when they discovered he was a double agent they domesticate him instead of killing him because Kaon is desperate and a sick fuck anyway.
> 
> I almost used this as the summary. I dedicate this to anon from /tfg/. All you, babe.
> 
> *Cute and consensual licking of empty eye sockets and sticking dicks in.  
> **Mild, but contains domestication.  
> ***The real deal, none of this "Oooh he a werewolf" crap. Be a smart reader, know your limits.

The Justice Division was a damn good placement. To be honest, Helex never thought he’d be selected. Lots of mechs had internal equipment designed to hurt, but he guessed he just had that something special.

At first he thought he was going to have trouble fitting in, and that was a laugh in hindsight. Tarn was terrifying, and his teammates were oddballs, but the standoffishness only lasted until his first traitor. Then he got his shoulders clapped and a cube shoved into his hands and he was part of the club. Friendliness abounded. Tarn had file folders and a multiple-step plan, Vos plodded around lankily and tripped over his own feet, and Tesarus was a gambling mech.

The only thing threatening to split Helex apart from the rest of the group was Kaon.

Kaon, Kaon with the cute little crest and chest turbine and chunky treaded calves. Helex wanted to bite on those and see how long it took to get kicked in the face.

Kicked with those multi-jointed feet. He still hadn’t counted how many different ways those feet could flex. It seemed like he discovered a couple new ways every time he hung around the comm console where Kaon usually sat, tracing the floor seams with his toes. It was a relaxing pastime, because Kaon could tell when you were in the room with him but not where you were staring. Coming in to mess with the spare computer was a good excuse, as long as you kept typing.

Helex was sitting at the computer, but something large and pointy was blocking his view today, holding Kaon’s feet off the floor and his aft off the seat. Helex bit his tongue to keep from yelling a complaint or catcall, because the senior members could frag wherever they wanted when they were off-duty. Of course, Tarn wasn’t the type, and that short, squat weirdo Tesarus wasn’t interested in his squadmates, so that left Kaon and Vos putting some terrible strain on the comm console chair.

Kaon had his back to Vos’ chest and was grinding into Vos’ lap like he was trying to get a spike in himself while keeping all panels closed, as if he could somehow bypass atomic structure and merge his aft with Vos’ crotch if he wiggled hard enough. Vos was lolling his head back on the chair, his lanky build making his neck drape over the backrest. Helex hoped it was as uncomfortable as it looked.

As he glared from the corner, Vos lifted a single claw and began spinning Kaon’s turbine, teasing it a couple clicks in one direction, then whirring it back the other way. It wound up Kaon’s electrical system, the reverse motion making the light die down and his coils darken, while the quick spin lit them up bright. Helex wished he’d been the one to figure that out.

Tarn had already dropped hints about not letting personal problems get in the way of team unity. Helex turned back to the computer and pulled up the feed of the comm area so Vos wouldn’t catch him staring. He saw himself in the corner looking like he owned two shanix and dropped one in the sewer. And there Kaon was, apparently having the time of his life.

Kaon was now straddling Vos’ lap and nuzzling his face into Vos’ chin. It seemed a strange place to nuzzle, but Vos began delicately licking Kaon’s eye sockets, cleaning them out with a long, rough tongue and gently pinning Kaon’s head between massive hands. Kaon’s panel was dripping on Vos’ legs, and Helex watched Kaon retract it and work two fingers into his port. Helex couldn’t tell which noise was more obscene, the suction as Kaon flattened his hand between his port and Vos’ thigh, or the quiet rasp as Vos teased the edges of Kaon’s eye sockets with his rough tongue.

He’d asked Kaon once if he could lick his sockets too. Kaon had looked at him - well, not _looked_ so much as made an expression - like he was some sort of freak show. Well, fragging sue him for asking.

Helex wondered if Kaon ever let Vos frag those sockets. He came up with an image of Vos balancing Kaon’s chin between two fingers, guiding his empty eye onto a flanged spike, pushing aside the optical shutters. The spike ridges would tug at and pass the socket rim one at a time, until the tip reached the back. Kaon would be whining, maybe, as his hands were held above his head, not allowed to touch.

Kaon would jolt with each pull of his head onto Vos’ spike. Vos might be too rough, Helex thought. He’d be scraping the inside of Kaon’s eye, enough to make it bleed. Vos should pause to lick the energon out, drag his tongue around until it clotted.

He probably wouldn’t though, careless fragger. He’d continue to frag Kaon’s optic socket, trying to put his entire spike in a hole way too shallow for it. Helex frowned, trying to reconcile Kaon getting his eye fragged and loving it with Vos being horrible at the task. Kaon won out, and Helex stepped in.

Kaon was moaning _his_ name now, and Helex had to resist the urge to pull his spike out of Kaon’s socket and lift him up to hug against his chest. Instead, he withdrew for a second and laid back - upside down? Yes, upside down, gravity had no place in this fantasy - flipping Kaon with ease so he remained upright, straddling Helex’s face and grinding his port down onto his mouth. Kaon kissed at Helex’s spike, whispering admiration of his strength, before guiding Helex’s spike back into his eye.

Helex slurped at Kaon’s port and Kaon braced his feet on Helex’s outer hands, shoving rhythmically so that Helex’s spike bumped the back of his eye socket on every thrust, stimulating what must be some untouched sensors back there. At the end, Kaon’s port would be dripping with lubricant and his eye would be weeping cum.

By the time Helex snapped out of his vivid mental picture, panels had been opened and Kaon was bouncing on Vos’ lap, his mouth open and tongue out, drooling, and his hands scrabbling to catch the prongs of Vos’ plating. Helex leaned to see the ridges on Vos’ spike catching the edge of Kaon’s port, pulling it outward, in, out.

Vos had his head laid back and optics closed, one hand resting on Kaon’s aft, and Helex wanted to punch the everloving frag out of him.

 

* * *

 

Helex had two days of his life that he remembered as pretty great. One was the day he was chosen to join the Justice Division. The second-best was the day that Tarn had hauled the old Vos in by the throat and announced the presence of a spy on the Peaceful Tyranny.

Well, this wasn’t a typical case for the DJD. If Agent 113 had been a Decepticon turned Autobot spy, they would have executed their typical procedures with more gusto than usual. Since he was an Autobot all along, they took the opportunity to get creative.

They locked him in his old quarters and everyone took a turn. The new Tesarus, now the fresh meat of the team, went at him first with a drive to prove himself and came out with his grinder jammed with many long shards of metal. Helex helped him pick them out while Kaon listened to Tarn’s humming and 113’s thin screams. Kaon’s hands seemed to clench on the chair after every resonation, his head bowed and eyelids half-shut over empty sockets. Then it was his turn.

When Kaon came out again, Helex entered. 113 looked notably un-electrocuted, albeit morose. Helex chalked it up to Kaon trying something new, and decided he wouldn’t think about the alternative.

Then, it was vengeance time. Tarn had given him the last slot as a you-were-right-all-along present, and Helex went to town. Usually a smelter was fatal pretty quickly, so he stretched it out beforehand. He kicked 113 across the room, first to one wall, then another. He relished in tearing off the bits Kaon had grabbed while riding him. He stomped the fear of Helex into him everywhere he could reach, and with feet like his, it was a large surface area. He punched 113 in the mouth, and in the throat, and in the panels. 113 looked like he was getting an idea of how bad it was that Helex was in here.

It was only when Helex lost his temper at the lack of screams and ripped off an arm that he noticed something was off. Yes, that was definitely a smaller arm where the other arm had been.

He called Tarn. Tarn went to town extra-hard.

It took a while, but eventually they had a tiny little informant where a big one once was. This was a rare sight, and Tarn called Kaon and Tesarus in to look. Tesarus squealed mockingly at the minute size, while Kaon covered his mouth as Helex watched him out of the corner of his eye. Tarn declared this a very special occasion. Not only did they have a spy, they had a loadbearer. And one with a unique altmode.

After kicking him around a bit to get him to transform, they clapped some chains on him and attached him to the wall while they debated what to do. He was a pathetic thing, drooling from a broken jaw and scuffling around, hitting the wall from lack of depth perception caused by a broken eye. Helex was set on killing him, Tesarus thought sticking him in with a bunch of other turbofoxes would be fun, and Tarn was undecided.

Then, Kaon suggested domestication. Helex thought his smelter was going to crack from rage. Nobody with half a working processor should have missed that twinge of desperation in Kaon’s voice.

Of course, everyone thought it was a hilarious idea. Tarn declared the spy their new team pet, which fit into the team unity program. Tesarus thought the foxy-fox was cute. Someone was going to have to be in charge of feeding it and the like, and Kaon volunteered. Helex tore the fallen arm to shreds behind his back.

Tarn removed the spy’s T-cog and it disappeared somewhere that wasn’t the communal spare parts bin. Nobody questioned it.

It didn’t take an intricate hand to do the processor damage that would render the turbofox more animal than mech. Kaon waited until it tired itself out, then held its head in his lap and cooed to it as he worked the knife into its brain module. Its eyes dimmed and refocused on him as its only master and the object of its adoration.

So the day wasn't perfect. A second-best day wasn't bad.

Helex was going to pitch that thing out the airlock at the first opportunity.

 

* * *

 

 A while passed and Helex had not yet pitched that thing out the airlock.

It may have been something to do with how Kaon cuddled it when he complained about the Peaceful Tyranny being too cold. Helex would turn on his smelter so Kaon had some warmth to come bask in, and Kaon did, bringing the Pet, as it simply came to be called. It took a while to occur to him that maybe the _Pet_ was cold, not Kaon.

Didn’t matter. 113 wasn’t competing with him for Kaon’s amorous attention anymore, and the new Vos was fragging Tesarus. Come to think of it, that made him the third oldest member of the DJD. He could frag on the comm console chair if he wanted, if there was anyone to frag. Kaon still wasn’t up for it, but it was only a matter of time, right? Wasn’t like he was getting any elsewhere.

Tesarus was seated at the spare computer once again, and he pulled up the security feeds. Kaon was in his room, and it looked like he was teaching the Pet new tricks. He balanced a piece of scrap on the Pet’s nose, then snapped his fingers. The Pet flicked its face up and caught it in its mouth. Okay, that was cute. It repeated the trick with two pieces of scrap.

Tesarus turned up the audio feed in time for Kaon to tell the Pet it was a very good fox. Good foxes got treats.

Kaon swiped a finger between his thighs and held out droplets of lubricant for the Pet to lick off.

Oh, mighty Megatron, _please_ let Kaon not be getting any elsewhere.

The Pet shambled forward and started snuffling around Kaon’s crotch. Helex sighed with relief when Kaon pushed the snout aside gently, but he tensed up again when Kaon sipped from a cube, held a little energon in his mouth and crouched down to the turbofox’s level.

It began licking Kaon’s chin with a too-long tongue to catch the drips. Kaon must have parted his lips a bit, because now the turbofox had its paws planted on Kaon’s shoulders, tilting its head to the side to get its jaws around Kaon’s face, and was lapping at the inside of his mouth. Forget disgusting, that looked hazardous. When it had either had enough or finished what was there, it pulled back, panting.

Helex could have lived his entire life without hearing Kaon tell the animal that it should have kissed him more when it had a proper mouth.

He almost turned the screen off then, but the turbofox rolled over for belly scratches. That was innocent enough, and Kaon started feeding it more bits of scrap and tickling it under the neck plates. Then Kaon began scratching lower along its abdomen, feeling for something. He spread apart a slit, and out came a spike, shorter and less ridged than 113’s, but more like a mechanimal’s for that. Kaon rubbed it between his fingers and the fox’s hips jerked, trying to mate with some hole that wasn’t there. Yet.

With some effort, Kaon coaxed the turbofox into sitting up, as it whined at the lost attention. He fed it a piece of metal for its trouble and dropped to his hands and knees, nudging its chest with his aft. It didn’t seem to want to take the presented gift, the pretty little port that Kaon had ground against the old Vos - that he fingered when the spy was too distracted to fuck him well - that he was now shoving at a fragging animal that was the mangled remains of an Autobot.

Kaon pulled the chain attached to the Pet’s collar over his shoulder, holding it in his teeth, forcing the fox to awkwardly straddle Kaon’s body with its front legs. It licked Kaon’s back, not knowing what to do, until Kaon managed to push his hips back far enough to make contact with its spike. Instinct kicked in and it bumped against Kaon’s aft a couple times before finding his port.

It set its teeth into the back of Kaon’s neck and he crooned, the chain dropping from his mouth, unneeded. The turbofox placed its hind feet firmly and began driving its hips into Kaon’s. It thrust fully in, pushed Kaon’s hips up and lifted his knees off the floor, and drew half back out, and back in again like it was trying to thrust deeper than its spike would let it.

Helex had cracked the casing of the monitor by clenching it in his fists. Unfair was not a word that was in the vocabulary of a Justice Division member, but his spark was howling it. In, up, out, he watched. In, up, out.

Kaon's chest turbine was scraping against the floor, spinning it like the old Vos spun it a long time ago. The currents rose and fell with the motion, and without stopping the Pet lifted a paw to bat at the arcs.

The screen went black, sparking, and the mindless rhythm was burned into Helex's eyes. In, up, out.

His feet took him on the path to Kaon’s quarters, as the idea of Kaon on all fours, chest pressed to the floor, getting railed by a _thing_ with paws and a tail sunk in. He barged in like only a giant could, and was met with the Pet wailing its overload as Kaon’s body jerked twice, his fingers scraping across the floor as he was dragged backward, spark casing flashing open to Helex's view.

Everything stood still for a second. Then Kaon shrieked at Helex and the Pet flailed and tried frantically to unsheathe itself, but the base of its spike had swollen inside the rim of Kaon’s port and Kaon cried get out, get out, to which one of them Helex didn’t know.

Helex stumbled backward and slammed the door. He backed up against the wall and slid down it.

Out of the haze, it occurred to him how Kaon finally ended up screaming his name during overload, and he started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST
> 
> Stay classy, K-On. 
> 
> The last part reminds me of "Dead dove do not eat." "Teammate getting fucked by dog do not enter." Helex doesn't know what he expected.
> 
> By the way, Dominus was thinking of Rewind the whole time he was nailing Kaon. While he could still think, that is.


End file.
